Journey Of A Thousand Miles
by windmaster94
Summary: what happens when a warrior from Skymond, meets new adventures, far greater than he could imagine? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**#$ chapter 1 &+**

Once, in a land incredibly far from anywhere, any have travelled.

Lived a young warrior, whom all knew was different from any.

His name is Raimundo,

and this, is his story...

In the skybuilt country of Skymond, soldiers were preparing for a suprise attack against the underwater country of Neptunia.

But one soldier stood above them all, Raimundo Pedrosa.

Raimundo was an idol, he was strong, he was fast, he was 14!

But according to Raimundo, age doesn't matter if you could fight like he can.

So it's Raimundo's attitude that has him leading the invasion.

When the wind warriors found themselves outside the ice walls of Neptunia,

Raimundo signaled his warriors to blow down the door, seperating the Neptunians from the outside world.

The warriors brutally attacked the Neptunian warriors, and all who inhabit the ocean country.

They fought with master skill, but as usual, Raimundo as if he'd fought for years.

He created a massive tornado, that absorbed several Neptunians into it's grasp.

But when nobody could see, warriors from the inferno covered country, Pyrone, snuck into the city, and lit it on fire.

Moents later, the entire country was ablaze, killing everyone that had set foot into.

But with his own skill, Raimundo was the only wind warrior, that made it out alive.

Seeing his fellow warriors burnt to a cinder, was enough to bring a tear to Raimundo's eye.

But, the Pyronians were never tired of laughing, but what they didn't know, was that Raimundo started to jet towards them all.

Raimundo summoned up all of his wind abilities, until he couldn't keep it in anymore.

He let it all out, in one giant gust.

He sent all of the Pyronians flying towards what was left of Neptunia.

All, but one warrior had been knocked unconsious.

What was left was a small girl, with hair of ebony, smiled an evil grin at the wind master.

"Hello, wind master."

Raimundo looked confused at this girl.

_"Who is this girl?"_

**$# end of chapter 1 &**


	2. Chapter 2

**& chapter 2 +**

The young Pyronian girl gazed evily at the wind master.

So Raimundo had no choice but to say something to break the silence.

"Who are you?" Raimundo asked nervously.

The small female's hands grew small balls of flame.

"Can't you tell? I'm a hottie."

The girl ran toward Raimundo with all of her might.

Raimundo simply stepped forward, sweeped his hand in the air, and watched her fall.

"Laying down on the job? How moronic." Raimundo grinned. "By the way, my name's Raimundo."

"Kimiko."

Raimundo thought of that name, it buzzed around in his head like an angry bee.

"So, Kimiko, you got a bit of a temper, you know that right?"

Raimundo laughed, but didn't realize Kimiko's brain was boiling with anger.

Kimiko zoomed toward him, but Raimundo tripped her and caught her before she fell.

"I... don't... like... being... touched!"

Kimiko leaped into the air only to see Raimundo jump up with her, smiling.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face Raimundo."

"Go for it then."

Raimundo laughed, and flashed in front of Kimiko.

"Fast."

"Yes I am."

Kimiko tried to punch him, but her fist was caught, and she was thrown backwards.

She landed on her back, and when she woke up, Raimundo was gone.

Raimundo was halfway to the next town, before he heard a familiar voice.

"Raimundo, wait up!"

Kimiko arrived in front of him, gasping for breathe, and almost fell down, only to be caught again by Raimundo.

"A little light headed, aren't you Kimiko?"

Kimiko laughed and got back up, only this time with full breathe.

"Raimundo, my fellow warriors are now dead, as are yours, and I would be honored if... if..."

"If you could join me?'

Kimiko laughed again.

"Yes, so can I?"

Raimundo thought for a moment...

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Kimiko leaped with joy, but calmed herself after seeing Raimundo chuckling.

"Thank you Raimundo."

"You can call me Rai."

Kimiko smiled.

"Raimundo?"

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko took a deep breathe, and told Raimundo:

"It wasn't the Pyronians' fault, an evil warrior named 'Chase Young', threatened us to burn down Neptunians' land, on that exact day."

"So, it's Chase Young's fault."

This just added to Raimundo burning fury, but just shrugged it off for now.

All Raimundo did, was just grin and put his arm around Kimiko, and continue toward the next town...

** end of chapter 2 $#**


	3. Chapter 3

**$# chapter 3 &**

Raimundo and Kimiko, left toward the town, to pick up some supplies, weapons, etc. etc.

But when they left toward different stores, they realized, that this town's prices sucked!

"20 gold, for a dang sword? What, the heck, is wrong with you?"

"This is a quality sword! It was used by the great Master Dashi!"

"Yeah right! If it was really owned by Dashi, it would be golden or something!"

Kimiko joined the conversation, while the marketer and Raimundo were ready to take it to the streets.

"Chill ! Raimundo is right, this sword is bronze, if Dashi weilded it, it would be at least golden."

"The lady speaks truth, this sword is my own, made to trick travellers such as yourselves."

"Whatever, let's go Kim."

Raimundo and Kimiko walked toward another weapon marketter.

But this time, it was worse.

"Let's go dude!"

Raimundo and the next marketter drew their swords and began to fight.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko said annoyed.

"Be right with you Kim!"

Raimundo used his sword to disarm the marketter.

When he was on the griound, the marketter said:

"In defeating me, I'll give you and your woman, my two finest blades, at half price."

"Good enough."

Raimundo and Kimiko blushed, remembering the man calling Kimiko, Raimundo's woman.

So they took their new swords, and left the town.

"So were are we going now Raimundo?"

"1) Call me Rai, 2) Seismecca."

"Okay, wait, how do you know where to go?"

"I took this map when nobody was looking."

Raimundo took a map from his pocket and flashed it at Kimiko.

"So how long until we get to Seismecca?"

"About, three miles."

"Dang, that's going to take hours."

"Actually only about, uuummm, twenty minutes."

"Say what?"

Raimundo grabbed Kimiko by the waist, and leaped into the air.

By the time Kimiko knew what Raimundo had done, they were both gliding through the air.

Raimundo figured he wanted a laugh, and dove to the ground, making Kimiko screech as loud as possible.

But seconds before they hit the ground, Raimundo flew them both back to the skies, laughing.

"That's not funny! Stop laughing!"

Raimundo quickly shut his mouth, so he didn't make her mad.

"It was a joke."

But before Kimiko could reply, both warriors hit a thick wall.

"What was that?" Kimiko said, rubbing her head.

"We here." Raimundo sang.

"Where?"

"Here, Seismecca."

"This is it?"

"It's bigger on the inside than out."

"It's getting dark, I hope they'll let us stay for awhile."

The huge wall broke open, by Seismeccian warriors.

"Freeze, you two are under arrest, a Pyronian, and a Skymondian?"

Raimundo and Kimiko put their hands in the air **(a/n: and waved them like they just don't care! just joking, read on)**

"Men! Lead the enemies to the prison!"

Raimundo whispered to Kimiko.

"Yeah Kim, now we're really gonna spend the night."

"Sorry."

**# end of chapter 3 $&**


	4. Chapter 4

** chapter 4 $$$**

_**In the Seismeccian prison...**_

The prison was cold, hard, and coated with a blanket of ebony, but that didn't bother the two warriors.

They were bound and shackled, and they had almost given up completely.

"Kim?" Raimundo called in the darkness.

"Yeah Raimundo?"

"How did we go, from trying to find a place to stay, to spending the night in prison?"

"Honestly, I have no clue."

Kimiko then lit a small fire, dancing on the tip of her finger.

"That better?"

"Much, thanks."

Kimiko could tell, that Raimundo was still depressed about his recently deceased warriors.

So to cheer him up, Kimiko decided to talk to him.

"Raimundo?"

"Kim."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking of my old friends."

"They had to be close friends, if you miss them so much."

Raimundo laughed.

"Yeah." Raimundo sighed. "They were."

"Kim, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"This."

Raimundo focused hard, and summoned lightning from his hand to break one of Kimiko's shackles.

"Cool."

Raimundo chuckled.

"Isn't it though?"

Raimundo through another bolt of lightning at Kimiko's next shackle, and continued until she was free.

Kimiko returned the favor, by smaching all of Raimundo's cuffed shackles.

"Great, but now we have to find a way out of here."

"Good idea."

Raimundo led Kimiko out of the prison, and ended up surrounded by Seismeccian gaurds.

"Kimiko, how many gaurds can you take?"

"None, bye Raimundo."

Kimiko leaped to the cieling, and bounced out of Seismecca.

"Kimiko." Raimundo grouled.

Raimundo didn't feel like caring, so he jumped at a few of the guards, but ended up unconsious on the ground.

One of the guards was talking to the head gaurd.

"So what are we going to do with him sir?"

The head gaurd thought for a moment.

"He's far too dangerous to keep in Seismecca, or alive for that matter, so he must be killed."

The entire population of gaurds heard, and laughed, until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"He shall be kept in the prison, underground, until we are ready to kill him."

Luckily, Raimundo was concious enough to hear what was going to happen to him.

_"Perfect, Kimiko's gone, and I'm gonna die. Forget about it, I'm gonna kill that Chase Young dude, with or without Kimiko's help."_

Raimundo then passed out, thinking of Kimiko deserting him.

** end of chapter 4 **


	5. will Raimundo truly die?

**+( )chapter 5 &**

Raimundo awoke, finding himself in an even darker prison then before.

He wondered why Kimiko would have deserted him.

"Of coarse, she's a Pyronian, why should any Pyronian be trusted?"

Raimundo tried to cheer himself up by remembering his glory days.

Like, when he destroyed, the evil heylin witch Wuya.

Or, when he single- handedly, defeated Hannibal Roy Bean, by dumping him in chili.

Raimundo laughed at Hannibal Bean, and the way he defeated him.

"Good times, good times."

But what brought Raimundo down, was thinking of Kimiko.

He was brought out of his thoughts, by a clanking sound on the door.

When the door opened, he found it was one of the guards.

"Let's go kid, it's time to face the facts, you ain't nothing no more, Mr. Pedrosa."

Raimundo knew this man knew of Raimundo's past, but maybe that was good.

"So you know me do you?"

The gaurd finished unchaining him, and answered.

"Unfortunately, yes I do."

By the time Raimundo was finished thinking of his plan, the guard had roped him down so he couldn't escape.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Then you know how I got out of one of Wuya's guards' trap, right?"

"Excactly."

"Good."

Raimundo then jumped to the air, and kicked the guard, as hard as he can, in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Have a nice nap, dude."

Raimundo ran to find a way out of Seismecca, but ended up lost.

"A slippery little warrior, aren't you?"

The wind master swirled around to see the head guard, boiling mad, behind him.

"Actually, I am."

The head guard, Clay Bailey, encased Raimundo in an earth covered cage, and dragged him to the gallows, where Raimundo would be hung.

_**Ontop of the gallows...**_

"We gather, to the center of our wonderful country, to see the death, of Raimundo Enrique Pedrosa, the third!"

The entire population of Seismecca, roared with cheering.

Raimundo only growled, seeing the rope of which he shall be hung with, being prepared.

"Yo, what about my last request?"

The hanger, turned and looked at Raimundo.

"What is your final request?"

The warrior thought for a moment.

"You have to sign the paper, saying I'll be killed."

The hanger shrugged.

"Where do I sign?"

"On my butt... after you kiss it !!!"

Raimundo laughed, and laughed, until one of the guards, whipped him in the back.

"You ain't got to be so harsh dude."

The rope was put around Raimundo's head, and for the first second time in his life, he felt fear.

** end of chapter 5 &&&**


	6. Kimiko returns

**&&& chapter 6 &&&**

Raimundo's head was placed into the rope, making him think of all of the things in life he's been thankful for.

"Say your prayers, wind warrior." Clay Bailey chortled.

Raimundo did as he said, and began praying to the god of wind Aeolus.

The rope was being pulled upwards, taking Raimundo's body with it.

Raimundo had almost given up all hope he had within him.

Until finally, up in the domain of the wind god, Aeolus had heard the prayer Raimundo had sent to him.

Feeling pity for such a great warrior, Aeolus had givien Raimundo half of his mighty powers.

Back at Seismecca, Raimundo feet were almost completely off the ground.

Knowing Aeolus had answered his prayer, the wind master felt the power rising within him.

Until he couldn't hold the power anymore, Raimundo had held it all in, and unleashed it within one mighty blow.

Sending the gaurds flying off the gallows, the overpowered Raimundo smirked at the guards, whom, earlier that day, had been laughing at him.

But the same guards who laughed at Raimundo, were now dropping like flies.

"You all thought, that because I was out numbered, I was weak" Raimundo began in a ferocious voice. "but I'm still out numbered, and I'm the one laughing. Well, HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?"

The citizens of Seismecca were brought to their knees, glancing at the power of the wind master.

Raimundo summoned a tornado, who's of which would rip the country of Seismecca, off the face of the planet.

Feeling Raimundo's rage, the tornado increased in power, killing off all Seismeccians.

The wind master, had been the only person surviving the enormous gust.

Raimundo continued on, nearly forgetting Kimiko had ever existed.

When he had recalled her existance, Raimundo had already spent at least two hours in the middle of a gigantic desert, that nobody came out of alive.

But luck was on Raimundo's side, because he had seen a town about a mile away, although, he hadn't the strength to continue.

Then he decided to see if he could make it by flying.

So he had lifted himself off of the dirt surface and soared through the air.

He made it safely to the town, and saw that a certain traitor stood at least twenty feet away.

Raimundo was filled with rage against the traitor, so he thundered toward her.

But unfortunately, he completely passed out on him.

His last sight before collapsing, was 'her' grinning at him.

When he had awoke, Kimiko had been holding a cup of water, waiting for him to wake up.

"You took quite a fall when you approached me." Kimiko said smirking.

"So did my mind, when you deserted me."

Raimundo turned away, not wanting to look at Kimiko's face.

"Look, I'm so sorry, but I needed to see how strong you 'really' were."

"Whatever."

Raimundo stood up, but was to tired to completely stand.

"Kimiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you leave?"

**&&& end of chapter 6 &&&**


	7. somewhat impotante author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I just wanted to take this oppertunity, before Kimiko tells why she left Raimundo to die.**

**Just a little heads up on what to expect.**

**Such as:**

**A new partner, joining the warrior's quest to destroy Chase Young.**

**New suspicions will rise.**

**A new enemy, blocking the warriors from getting to Chase Young.**

**etc etc.**

**I don't want to give it all away.**

**That would be dumb.**

**Anyway, just wait for the next chapter...**

**signed,**

**windmaster94**

**a.k.a.**

**Adrian M. Hipolito**


	8. the actual chapter 7

**$& chapter 7#+**

Raimundo gazed into the sapphire eyes of the Pyronian, waiting for Kimiko to finish her reply.

"Well?" Raimundo asked nonstop.

Kimiko gathered her thoughts, and biting her lip, said,

"I left to see Chase Young..."

Kimiko hoped Raimundo didn't hear what she had said.

But unfortunately, Raimundo had heard.

"Chase Young!?"

"Yes, I've been working for him this whole time."

Raimundo's head felt light, and felt as if he couldn't stay awake any longer.

"I went to tell him that I couldn't work for him anymore."

Raimundo just barely noticed the bruise on Kimiko's cheek.

Raimundo stood up, motioning for Kimiko to get up with him.

"Where are we going Raimundo?"

"To see an old friend who could help us against Chase Young."

"Us?"

"I forgive you Kim." Raimundo smiled "I could never stay mad at you."

Kimiko's face cleared up, showing her obvious happiness.

"Anyway, who are we gonna see?"

Raimundo grinned when Kimiko finished her sentance.

"Adrian." Raimundo whispered into the air.

Raimundo motioned for Kimiko to follow him to the center of the desert.

_**In the center of the desert...**_

Kimiko and Raimundo arrived at a small hut, built of straw.

Raimundo knocked on the wooden door, only to get no response.

So Raimundo started walking toward the other side of the hut, only to see an ebony haired boy about Raimundo's age, who's lips stuck to a girl who looked at least a year younger.

Raimundo whistled furiously, but oddly enough, no sound came out.

Even more to Kimiko's suprise, the ebony haired boy broke apart from his 'action' to look at Raimundo.

"Rai?"

Raimundo smiled at the boy, as if he'd known him for years **(a/n: which he has...)**

"It's me Adrian, I'm back."

The boy ran up to Raimundo, and shook his hand furociously.

"It's been too long."

"Yes it has, yes it has."

Adrian peered over Raimundo's shoulder only to see Kimiko smiling, and waving nervously.

"Yo Rai, aren't you gonna intro me to your friend?"

Raimundo eyed Adrian, then turned to Kimiko.

"Oh, my bad, Kim, this is my old friend, Adrian, Adrian, this is my friend, Kimiko."

Adrian and Kimiko shook hands and greeted each other as friendly as possible.

As soon as Adrian and Kimiko quickly became friends, Raimundo told Adrian the entire Chase Young situation.

"So let me get this straight here Rai." Adrian began. "you need my help, to destroy this Chase Young guy, because he threatened the Pyronians to kill our fellow warriors?"

"That's right."

"Cool."

Raimundo stood up straight, dusting sand off his pants.

"So Raimundo, if I go with you, and when we beat him, I could keep his castle, and you just rebuild Skymond and live there?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"I'm not sure, this plan doesn't really sound full proof."

"Adrian, man quit playing like you're gonna pass this up."

"You know me all too well."

Raimundo and Adrian shook hands, Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's waist, and the three friends soared off the ground, toward Chase Young's castle.

** end of chapter 7 **


	9. chapter 8, meeting of a new enemy

**$$$ chapter 8 $$$**

Raimundo, Adrian, and Kimiko, soared through most of the desert, aiming for Chase Young's castle.

"Yo Raimundo, do you have any idea where Chase Young's place even is?" Adrian asked annoyed.

"Ummm," Raimundo began. "I was hoping we'd get lucky."

Adrian and Kimiko smacked their own foreheads, feeling more annoyed than ever.

"Yo Kimiko?" Adrian asked, looking at Kimiko's pale face.

"Yeah Adrian?"

"Do you know where his castle is?"

"Sorry, no."

Adrian took his eyes off Kimiko, and continued looking forward.

But before Adrian, Kimiko, or Raimundo, could even think, Adrian flew directly into a marketters' building.

Adrian fell completely onto the ground, all at once.

"Ow."

Raimundo and Kimiko ran over to their fallen friend, lifting him up off the ground.

Still rubbing his head, Adrian saw a man, dressed in all black, eying the three warriors from across an alley.

"Yo Rai, check out that dude across the alley." Adrian pointed. "Let's see if he knows anything."

"Alright, let's go."

Adrian, Raimundo, and Kimiko, walked cautiosly over to the shadowed man.

"Excuse me sir?" Kimiko asked.

The man turned his head down to look at Kimiko's petite face.

"Yes?"

Adrian scooted Kimiko back, so he could talk to the man face-to-face.

"By any chance, would you know anything about Chase Young?"

The man's eyes turned a blood red color, staring at Adrian's Skymondian eyes.

The man jumped into the air, kicked Adrian in the stomach, and sent him flying all the way back to the desert.

Raimundo leaped in front of the man, until the shadowed man sent him flying to where Adrian landed.

Kimiko, unlike Raimundo and Adrian, was thrown to where the male warriors hit the dirt.

Once Kimiko hit the gruond, the man in black, had reached the warriors' landing place.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked rubbing his head. "and how come, every time I hit the ground, my head is the first one to land!?"

"My name is Hawkeyes, I am Chase Young's older brother." the man began. "Also, the reason is, your head is the emptiest part of your upper body."

"Can't argue with you there." Raimundo laughed.

Adrian glared at Raimundo until he looked away.

"I've been sent to kill you all." Hawkeyes scolded.

"Oh really?" Adrian said sarcasticly. "Let's find out how good you really are!"

The three elemental fighters charged Hawkeyes, without a care in the world...

**$$$ end of chapter 8 $$$**


	10. Chapter 9, and another 'possible' enemy

**$$$ chapter 9 $$$**

Hawkeyes and the three elemental warriors charged each other, only aiming for their opponents' defeat.

When the warriors finally were within 10 feet of Hawkeyes, Adrian was the first to attack.

Adrian slammed Hawkeyes into the ground, but Hawkeyes countered his attack, with an inevetable punch to the head, sending Adrian pummling into the ground.

Because of Hawkeyes stone cold hit, Adrian was knocked unconcious.

Raimundo flew toward Hawkeyes, attempting to sweep kick him off his feet.

But to the warriors' suprise, Hawkeyes split himself in two.

One Hawkeyes, punched Raimundo in the cheeck, leaving a large bruise.

The other Hawkeyes, kicked Raimundo hard in the stomach, knocking him out of the air.

Hawkeyes then turned to Kimiko, giving her an evil, glaring look.

Kimiko could tell that he could see the fear in her eyes, so she decided to block out her fear, with anger.

The female elemental, shot huge fire blasts at her opponent, only to see him, absorb the blasts into his body.

_"What in the world is this guy?"_ Kimiko thought.

Adrian's eyes bolted open, allowing him to see Hawkeyes move toward the terrified female warrior.

"You don't mess with my friends..." Adrian whispered.

Adrian's hand formed a fist, showing his rage, and his rage, actually helped him stand.

Seeing Adrian limp toward him with his clenched fist, caused Hawkeyes to holler with laughter.

"You, young warrior, think you can scare me with a limp, and a clanched fist!?"

"Actually, yes." Adrian replied.

Adrian leaped high in the air, until he'd arrived above Hawkeyes' head.

That is when his eyes soared open, releasing an enormous amount of lightning.

"Lightning? That's impossible, unless this warrior, and the green eyed one, are, 'The Ones', so they'll be the ones to..."

Hawkeyes didn't get to finish his sentence, because he was too busy getting B-B-Q'd by Adrian lightning blast.

When the lighning blast had run out of energy, Adrian had floated softly to the ground.

Adrian walked over to the remains of Hawkeyes, and spit on what was left of him.

"Yeah, how do you like them apples?" Adrian laughed.

Adrian walked over to Raimundo, and helped him up off the ground.

Kimiko ran over to Adrian and Raimundo, trying to make they were both okay.

Kimiko smiled, until she noticed a small amount of blood, trickling down Adrian's face.

She tried running her hand over the blood to wipe it away, but Adrian's quick hand stopped her.

"Chill, it's just blood, it'll heal." Adrian said, looking blinded.

The female warrior noticed Adrian's eyes were no longer a mischevious brown, but now a nuetral gray.

Raimundo walked past his friend, to get to Kimiko, and while getting past Adrian, Raimundo noticed the change in his friends' eyes.

To add to 'all' of the warriors' already pounding suprise, Adrian's eyes slowly turned back to his normal brown color.

"Yo Adrian, what the heck happened?" Raimundo asked in a almost demanding type of way.

"I'm not even sure." Adrian replied confused.

Adrian simply didn't notice his friend's curiosity, and just continued toward Chase Young's lair, leaving Raimundo and Kimiko at least 5 feet behind.

"Kimiko." Raimundo whispered.

"Yeah?" Kimiko replied making sure Adrian didn't hear.

"I'm not sure but, I don't think Chase Young is the only enemy we may face." Raimundo said glaring at Adrian.

The warriors continued toward Chase Young's lair, but now they had to keep their distance.

**$$$ end of chapter 9 $$$**


	11. Chapter 10

**$$$ chapter 10 $$$**

The warriors continued toward the desired destination.

But Kimiko and Raimundo made sure to keep their distance from Adrian.

"Yo, it's getting dark, we better set up camp." Adrian suggested, looking at the blackening sky.

Raimundo and Kimiko shrugged their shoulders at each other.

"Sure why not?" Raimundo laughed.

The warriors set everything up, as best as they could.

But Raimundo and Kimiko's part of camp was at least 15 feet away from Adrian.

"Kimiko." Raimundo whispered to his friend.

"Yeah Rai?"

"I think you should know something. About Adrian, and that power of his"

"What kind of power is it? It seems so, well, destructive..." Kimiko said with a puzzled face

"It's called, the 'Phoenix Force'. He's had that power for over 5 years, it was first revealed when he was 4 years old."

_**FlashBack:**_

_Adrian and Raimundo were playing wind-ball, in the park, without a care in the world._

_The two 4 year old children couldn't be happier, the sun was high in the sky, birds chirpped, dark, forest green trees galore._

_But their happiness was about to collapse, seeing as though Lorenzo, Skymonds' worst 7 year old citizen citizen._(btw, Lorenzo is my older brothers' name)

_"Wussup midgets?" Lorenzo called in a beast like tone._

_"Beat it, you over sized Tupac wannabe..." Adrian whispered sarcasticly._

_"You better respect my power."_

_Raimundo loved watching his friend and Lorenzo, argue, turning out as though Lorenzo was Adrian's half- brother._

_But this time, Raimundo wasn't gonna like it so much._

_Lorenzo's temper was already about to burst, so he let most of it out, by punching Adrian._

_Lorenzo sent a lightning quick punch directly into Adrian's cheeck... sending him flying._

_But when Adrian hit the ground, his eyes started giving out a silver-blue glow._

_"LORENZO, LET IT BE KNOWN, THAT, IF I EVER CATCH YOU, HURTING MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY, YOU WILL BE ERASED FROM THIS PLANET. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Adrian shouted, in an echoed tone._

_"Okay, okay, I get it." Lorenzo said shivering scared._

_Raimundo watched in horror, as Skymondian warriors, forced Adrian to the ground._

_One of the warriors grabbed a rifle, and banged the end of it against Adrian's forehead, knocking him unconsious._

_The next day, Adrian was sent to court, to find out his punishment, for holding the 'Phoenix Force'._

_Turns out the punishment, was stated, that he be banished from Skymond for as long as he live._

_So the 4 year old, gathered some supplies, and left to the desert._

_**End of FlashBack...**_

"Oh my gosh." Kimiko said astounded.

"I know." Raimundo replied.

"Yeah, you should know, you saw the entire thing." Adrian said in an erie voice.

"Adrian!" Raimundo and Kimiko said in unison.

"Forget it, it ain't important anymore. I had a troubled past, let's leave it at that..." Adrian whispered.

Adrian walked over to his part of camp, ad fell asleep completely.

"Poor Adrian." Kimiko whispered.

"The worst part is, that he never knew his parents, Lorenzo was the only family he had. So he never knew his family." Raimundo said, almost aloud.

The warriors noticed Adrian shiver, and they noticed that he'd fallen asleep without any covers.

So Kimiko stood up, walked over to the unconcious body, and spread a blanket over it.

Then she walked back, and fell asleep on Raimundo's and her side of camp.

**$$$ end of chapter 10 $$$**


	12. Chapter 11

**$$$ chapter 11 $$$**

It was a bright morning for the travellers, except for Kimiko, who was still thinking about Adrian's past.

"morning guys." Adrian yawned.

"Sup Adrian." Raimundo said, just barely waking up.

"Good morning guys." Kimiko smiled fakely.

Adrian had been thinking of what happened with his 'Phoenix Force', for he too knew the effects of having that sort of power.

"I heard you two talking about my past last night." Adrian frowned at his friends.

Raimundo stared guiltly at at Kimiko, and vice- versa, until he finally had the audacity to talk.

"I'm sorry, but Kimiko saw your abilities when you're like that, I just wanted her to get a clue on what it can do." Raimundo explained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, I just wanted to know what happened to you that made you end up in the desert." Kimiko nearly cried.

"But he didn't tell you the 'entire' story, did he?" Adrian scolded.

Raimundo had a look of shame on his face, showing what he was feeling.

"No, I didn't, I don't want her to hear it."

"Well, she deserves to, she can't really be called your 'friend', if she doesn't know your friends, now can she?"

"I guess not."

Adrian turned his face to Kimiko, he saw that she had a few tears running down her face.

"I'll tell you the story then." Adrian frowned.

_**Flashback...**_

_Adrian was only 8 years old when he actually 'tried' to master the 'Phoenix Force'._

_He was in the desert, meditating, when his concentration was broken, because a large amount of people, wearing nothing but black clothes, were heading toward him._

_Adrian looked toward them and cracked a small smile, and stood up off the desert sand._

_"This is an excellent time to practice my 'Phoenix Force' abilities." Adrian grinned aloud._

_When the croud of people surrouned Adrian, he got in his fighting stance, ready for anything._

_**"**Worry not, young fighter, we mean you no harm, all we want, is all your money, and your small little hut you have here." one of them sneered._

_This made Adrian furious, he simply chuckled and glared._

_"You know, if you guys were truely strong, you wouldn't need to tell me this." Adrian laughed. "You'd just throw me away, take my stuff, and leave my dead body for the buzzards."_

_The large amount of men in black, flet humiliated, being laughed at by an eight year old boy, which made most of them lose their tempers._

_"You guys ready to get your butts handed to ya?"Adrian smiled mockingly._

_"Are you just gonna let this kid clown you all?" the leader called. "If not, then get him!!"_

_Most all of the croud charged Adrian, but were blown back from his wind abilities._

_"Now that's what I'm talking about!!" Adrian laughed._

_But he was grabbed from behind, and lifted off his feet._

_Adrian simply punched the man in the chest, and knocked him down._

_"Next." the eight year old joked._

_The leader found a small metal pole on the ground, and got behind Adrian._

_Then, he took the pole, and began beating Adrian down with it._

_Adrian's mind was lost, and the 'Phoenix Force' completely took over._

_His eyes began to glow, and he began levitating into the air._

_"Godly Blades Of Wind!!" Adrian screeched._

_Silver blades flew through the air, and diced through the croud, leaving no survivers, except himself of course._

_His eyes were deprived of his glow, showing that he was back to normal old Adrian, well, as normal as he can get._

_"Whoa." Adrian frowned, seeing all the dead bodies._

_Adrian simply walked into his hut, and left the bodies to rot in the desert air._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Adrian was sitting quietly, waiting to hear what Kimiko had to say.

"Oh my god." Kimiko gasped.

"Exactly." Adrian said, standing up.

Adrian began walking toward Chase Young's castle, leaving the others behind.

Until they caught up with him of course.

"Adrian, I'm sorry about your past, but we can't let the past interfere with the present." Kimiko said, gasping for air.

"Fine, but let's go, we got alot of ground to cover." Adrian said, cracking a sideways smile.

The trio continued toward the castle, and more adventures...

**$$$ end of chapter 11 $$$**


	13. Chapter 12

**$$$ chapter 12 $$$**

The three warriors continued walking through the desert, still aiming for Chase Young's castle.

Adrian was walking ahead of Kimiko and Raimundo, releasing a glare at the desert.

Raimundo was making sure to keep a sharp eye out for Adrian, he knows he could trust him, but he also knows that the 'Phoenix Force' is unpredictable.

Kimiko just watched Raimundo, she knew Adrian had a good heart, but to everyone else, he was as evil as Chase Young himself.

She tugged Raimundo's arm, trying to get his attention.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko asked, attempting to get him out of his thoughts for the 'Phoenix Force'.

"Yeah?"

"Are we close to Chase Young's castle?"

"We still got a long way to go." Raimundo glared.

The 2 walked at least five feet, and then bumped into Adrian.

"Yo, what gives?" Raimundo demanded angrily.

"Sandstorm." Adrian whispered.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"I said:" Adrian began, but then, sand from the desert began surrounding them all. "SAND STORM!!"

The sand engulfed the fighters, and knocked them all unconcious under the sand.

_**Inside Adrian's mind...**_

_Adrian was walking around his mind, wondering how he ended up there._

_Then, an armored figure appeared before him._

_Automaticly, he knew it was Chase Young, so he forced himself into a fighting position._

_"Calm yourself, young master." Chase Young began. "I mean you no harm, I only wish to speak with you."_

_"Fine." Adrian glared. "What do you want?"_

_"I want to offer a seat at my side, if you do, I will undo all the damage I've caused on your people."_

_"Bull." Adrian snorted. "You think I'll team up with you?"_

_Adrian began walking away, while Chase Young just stood his ground and grinned._

_"If you do, I will personaly teach you how to master the 'Phoenix Force'." Chase Young snickered._

_The villian's words stopped Adrian right in his tracks._

_"No, no I couldn't, I can't betray Rai, we've been best friend our entire lives." Adrian thought aloud._

_Adrian's head was filled with so many questions, questions he couldn't answer._

_So he just shoved Chase Young out of his mind, and returned to his senses._

_**End of inside Adrian's mind...**_

Adrian was being yanked out of the sand by his friends, until he was fully out of the ground.

He coughed out sand, while trying to clear his head.

But the words still wouldn't leave his head, _'If you do, I will personaly teach you how to master the 'Phoenix Force'.'._

Raimundo saw the expression on his friend's face, and wondered what happened.

"Yo, Adrian are you okay man?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko was still helping Adrian off the ground, and let go when she saw the glare still sticking to Adrian's face.

"Nothing, everything's okay." Adrian spat.

Now, Adrian was even more anxious to get to Chase Young's castle more than ever.

**$$$ end of chapter 12 $$**


	14. Chapter 13

**$$$ chapter 13 $$$**

The warriors continued walking toward their destination, in complete silence.

Kimiko eyed her friends nervously, but kept on walking anyway.

"So, how far form Chase's castle?" Adrian glared, breaking the silence.

"Not very far anymore, that sandstorm flew us about 6 miles closer to his castle." Raimundo answered.

"Might as well fly there, well, just to save time." Adrian offered.

"Sure, why not?"

Raimundo grabbed Kimiko, then him, Kimiko, and Adrian, soared over the vast desert, keeping there eyes open for anything that might be related to Chase Young.

They kremained airborne, until Adrian's face came in contact with a large, brick wall, knocking him out of the air.

"Why do I keep hitting things !?" Adrian demanded, rubbing his face. "First the valley, now this brick wall!"

"Adrian, calm down, we're here." Raimundo grinned.

Adrian eyed the door to the inside, thinking if what Chase Young had said, was true.

"Well, no use just eye ballin this place, let's go." Adrian laughed, beginning to walk toward the castle entrance.

The other two warriors shrugged, and followed their friend.

Adrian threw his fists at the giant wooden door, knocking it down.

"What'd ya know? He left the door open for us." Adrian laughed.

Raimundo shook his head at his friend's way of entrance.

"That's exactly the way you got out of that day-care center back when we were 4." Raimundo smiled.

**$$$ end of chapter 13 $$$**

_**SORRY FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT, I WAS HOPING IT'D BE A CLIFFHANGER FOR THE STORY...**_


	15. Chapter 14

**$$$ chapter 14 $$$**

The three friends entered the castle slowly, watching for gaurds and warriors.

Adrian continued to walk in front, keeping in his fighting stance.

"Stay close, this Chase Young guy is supposed to be merciless." Raimundo whispered under his breathe.

"Good, it's about time we had a challenge for once." Adrian grinned.

Kimiko merely stared at the two boys and shook her head.

Suddenley, out of nowhere, an army of shadow warriors leaped at the warriors, catching them by suprise.

Raimundo took down nerely 15 of the shadow warriors, as did Kimiko and Adrian.

But the problem was, they just wouldn't stop coming.

For once, Adrian's grin disappeared off his face.

Now, shadow warriors appeared from the ceiling, launching arrows, spears, and cold hard stones.

"We have to keep fighting guys, we 'will' get to Chase Young." Raimundo glared.

Adrian nodded to his friends, and swept the shadow warriors away with his wind abilities.

As for the warriors on the ceiling, Kimiko launched an enormous fireball toward the shadow fighters.

When the three heroes were finished, they heard clapping in the distance.

Chase Young then appeared from the shadows, smiling in approval.

"Well done, young warriors, and welcome to my home." Chase Young smiled.

Adrian turned to face his friends, and merely shrugged.

"Now, might you introduce yourselves?" Chase Young asked.

Raimundo was the first to speak.

"I am Raimundo Pedrosa, of the country of Skymond."

"I am Kimiko Tohomiko, of Pyrone."

"You already know me, but, I am Adrian M. Hipolito, also of Skymond."

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at Adrian as if he were a bizarre animal.

"Welcome, you must be hungry after your long journey here, might you join me for dinner?"

Adrian shrugged his shoulders, and smiled.

"It will be 'your' honor." Adrian laughed.

Chase Young chuckled at Adrian's words.

"Come then, let us feast."

Chase Young guided them to where they would dine, and served the food.

The warriors began eating in total silence, until Adrian decided to break the silence.

"So, from what I hear about you, you know of the 'Phoenix Force'."

Chase Young took a sip of his wine, and smiled at his guest.

"Indeed, if fact, I was aroud when the 'Phoenix Force' first came into existance."

"So do you know how to use it?" Adrian inquired.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Chase Young laughed. "I imagine you have the power within you?"

"Yep. Although, I haven't completely mastered it."

"Once we are finished eating, I'll see what I can do to help you master the power."

Chase Young grinned at all of his guests, and when they looked away, his friendly grin, twisted into a wicked glare.

**$$$ end of chapter 14 $$$**


	16. Chapter 15

**$$$ chapter 15 $$$**

After dinner, Chase Young showed his guests to where they'd be sleeping.

Chase Young showed Kimiko to her room first.

"This is where you shall be staying for the night." Chase Young smiled fakely.

Kimiko nodded, and walked into her room quietly.

"As for you two, follow me." Chase Young laughed.

He led the two warriors down a barely lit corridor, until he stopped at two doors with a celtic design carved into it.

"Here are your rooms. Adrian, here is your room." Chase Young pointed to the door on his left. "And the other door is your's Raimundo."

The boys gave Chase Young a dirty look, and entered their own rooms.

Chase Young merely shrugged, and walked away with a huge grin on his face.

In the morning, the warriors woke up at the same time, got dressed, and left to eat breakfast.

They ate breakfast, and Adrian found time at the end of breakfast to talk to Chase Young.

"Mr. Young, I know that you can teach me how to use the 'Phoenix Force'." Adrian glared.

"Say no more, in fact, I'll give you a 'special' training." Chase Young grinned. "Follow me."

Chase Young led Adrian to an empty room, leaving Adrian clueless.

"This better not be a trap for your sake." Adrian threatened.

"Worry not young warrior. All you must do to begin, is imagine the perfect place to train."

Adrian closed his eyes, and when he re-opened them, he found Chase Young and himself in the exact same place he imagined.

"What the heck just happened?" Adrian asked.

"This is the place you shall train with the 'Phoenix Force' as your only weapon." Chase Young grinned.

"So how am I gonna train?" Adrian wondered aloud.

"You'll find out soon enough." Chase Young laughed.

"Fine, let's go."

"Good, let us begin."

Several hours passed, and Adrian was busy training all that tme.

His muscles were tired, and fatigued, feeling nothing but pain.

"Now, time for the final test. All you must do, is fight me, using only your martial arts abilities, and the 'Phoenix Force', what say you to that?" Chase Young chuckled.

Adrian finally caught his breathe, and loosened his muscles.

"Fine, let's go, game on!"

**$$$ end of chapter 15 $$$**


	17. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

Adrian stood and faced Chase Young, he knew his Phoenix Force would kick in when he needed it.

"Begin!" was the only thing Chase Young had said before attacking Adrian with full force.

Chase Young threw several lightning fast punches, which nailed Adrian all in the face, knocking him down.

"I finally get to kill you." Chase Young said, pulling a knife out of his body and stabbed Adrian through the shoulder, causing blood to spread everywhere.

Raimundo had heard Adrian scream and he ran to get Kimiko, once he did, he ran to Chase Young's training room, knowing that's where Adrian was.

As Raimundo and Kimiko tried to blast open the door, unsuccessfully, Chase Young chained Adrian to a wall and soon lit him on fire.

Adrian's screams would've been able to be heard across the world if not for Chase young's completely sound proof castle.

"Chase, you better let us in!!" Raimundo demanded.

Chase young merely laughed as Adrian screamed and hollared and yelled.

All Adrian could think at that time is, "Why isn't my Phoenix Force helping me?"

As Adrian fell unconcious, while still on fire, Kimiko and Raimundo finally busted through, but Chase Young has already disappeared.

Kimiko absorbed the fire that engulfed Adrian, and raimundo checked him over.

"He's not dead, just badly wounded." Kimiko said about Adrian.

Raimundo just looked through the hole in the wall Chase Young had made when he disappeared and saw Chase Young outside with millions of fire engulfed huminod looking demons.

"What do we do Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"We stay and fight." Rai answered quickly after giving it some thought.

"I'm gonna help." Were the first words Adrian said as he woke up, he just got up and dusted himself off.

"No, you gotta stay here and rest."

"I'm gonna kill the demons, you take care of Chase Young."

Raimundo nodded and Kimiko stood, then all three warriors leaped out.

Kimiko started attacking several demons while Adrian took most of them out with his wind.

Raimundo just ran past them all, aiming only for Chase Young.

As soon as he was only a few feet away, all the demons ran to chase young and somehow fused with him.

A huge cloud of fire appeared and engulfed chase and the demons, and after a few moments, a huge flame covered dragon appeared from the cloud.

"It's game time Rai." Adrian said before lightning covered his entire body, same with Raimundo, leaving Kimiko to watch.

A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck Adrian and Raimundo, fusing them together as well.

When the lightning cleared, a single teenager stood where Rai and Adrian had been.

The new teen stodd 5'7, and was wearing a black shirt that went about 5 inches past the teen's hips, and white pants with a lightning bolts design going down the outside of the pants legs.

The teenager had stood in a fighting stance, and lightning crackling around his hands.

He turned at Kimiko and she whispered, "Raimundo?"

The teenager looked at her seriously, with no joke expressed anywhere on his face, even his eyes didn't have Adrian mischeviousness or Rai's innocence.

These eyes were completely new, and the wind blew softly past his spiked black hair.

"No, not Raimundo, or Adrian, call me..." The teenager began, still looking at Kimiko. "...Ace."

The dragon that used to be Chase Young roared and Ace let out a strong glare at the dragon.

"Time to die."

Ace and the dragon charged each other, sharing powerful blows to the other's body.

As Ace continued to fight, lightning appeared revolving around his body, which would increase his stamina just enough to withstand the fight just awhile longer.

The dragon merely used it's long tail to knock Ace to the sand, then it flew down as fast as possible, slamming itself into Ace's already damaged body.

Kimiko knew that Ace wouldn't be able to last much longer and fought back tears, for she knew that if Ace died, her new friend Adrian would die, but Raimundo would die as well.

But once the dragon flew back up into the sky and began to laugh, it's laughter stopped when Ace appeared ontop of Chase's castle, still mortaly wounded.

"Ace no!!" Kimiko cried out. "Run away, just get out of here, you'll die!!"

"Maybe so," Ace responded softly before glaring at the dragon and returning to his powerful tone. "But as long as i go down fighting!!"

The dragon roared and blew out all the fire it had in it's body, even using up it's life energy as long as it killed Ace.

To counter it, Ace used whatever was left of his lightning, wind, and energy and turned it into a lightning blast which hit the dragon's fire and held it in that one spot, inbetween Ace and the dragon.

Both the dragon and Ace tried using up all the energy they had, but both seemed to be equally matched, until inside Ace's mind, Adrian had given up his own soul and mixed it with Ace's lightning blast, much to Raimundo's dismay.

But Adrian's soul seemed just barely enough to run the lightning blast through the dragon's fire and through the dragon's body, obviously killing it.

Now, Adrian's and Raimundo's bodies had seperated from each others, but Adrian was lying on the ground, barely breathing.

Kimiko ran up to the roof of the castle with her two friends, and saw Adrian dying slightly quickly and small tears running down Raimundo's face.

Raimundo tried to fight back his tears but it was no use, his best friend was about to die and he can't do anything about it.

Adrian looked up and Rai and smiled weakly.

"R...Rai?" Adrian whispered as his life energy was almost gone.

"Yeah buddy?" Raimundo replied as he tried wiping his tears, ashamed to cry infront of Adrian.

"Cheer up pal...we..." Adrian coughed before he could finish, and blood trickled out of his mouth, but he was determined to finish his sentence before he died. "...we...won..."

Those were the last words Adrian would say before he died, and once he died, the blood from his mouth dripped out slightly slower, but still dripping at a quick rate.

Raimundo burst into silent tears as he looked at his dead friend's non-moving body.

**THE END**


	18. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION**

**DUE TO READING OVER THIS STORY'S REVIEWS, THE IDEA OF A SEQUAL HAS APPEARED IN MY HEAD.**

**IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA FOR A SEQUAL, PUT IT AS A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY.**

**THE STORY MUST INCLUDE THE FOLLOWING SUBJECTS:**

**-****IT MUST INCLUDE RAIMUNDO AND KIMIKO**

**-DOES NOT HAVE TO INCLUDE ROMANCE BETWEEN THEM, BUT I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND IT**

**-MUST INVOLVE SOMEONE RETURNING FROM THE DEAD**

**-PLOT MUST SPECIFY HOW MUCH TIME HAS PASSED BETWEEN THE HAPPENINGS FROM THE FIRST STORY AND THE SEQUAL**

**-DO NOT PUT HOW OR IF THE CHARACTERS' PERSONALITIES HAVE CHANGED IN ANY WAY**

**-FINALLY, IF ANYONE WANTS SONGS OR NOT IN THE STORY, TELL ME, I'LL USE SONGS THAT I WROTE (WHICH ARE LEGALLY MINE, YES, I'M 'THAT' OFFICIAL).**

**THANK YOU IF YOU DECIDE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OR SMALL DETAILS TO PUT INTO THE STORY, AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANY DETAILS OR ANY IDEAS FOR A SEQUAL, THEN YOU PROBABLY SHOULD'VE STOPPED READING THIS ABOUT 41 WORDS, 6 REQUIREMENTS, AND 1 OFFER AGO. ****OH WELL**

**-**windmaster94 AKA HipHop Jr


End file.
